Even we are human
by Sierra Ramon
Summary: Danny realizes that even the Reagan family is human when a new, yet pretty face unintentionally causes Jamie's undercover operation to take a terrible turn. (bad summary, sorry, I think it's better than the summary sounds) Rated T to be safe. OC inside! NOW COMPLETE! CO-OP between Sierra Ramon users
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first ever fic! please be patient also I don't own anyone except my oc's **

**chapter one:**

Up until the time his mother passed, and Joe was killed, Danny Reagan couldn't have imagined his family as "human" his father and grandfather had been immortal in his eyes, his sister and little brothers had been the small kids he could always protect. But once death settled in the Reagan household he realized how even his tight-nit family could be torn apart.

He began to truly notice the change in his families demeanor when Jamie went undercover. But then he realized just how close his family had become through the heartache with the events that followed.  
~

Renzulli and Jamie had the graveyard shift and had been driving for a tense hour or so in silence when the elder of the two finally got tired of it.

"Hey kid, how are ya doin? You look like hell." Renzulli worriedly asked his rookie partner.

"Um... Fine I uh. Thanks?"

"Sorry, but y'know it's true right?"

Jamie looked at his partner for a moment, slightly annoyed. "Now I do, I guess..." He trailed off staring into the black New York sky.

"Hey," Renzulli looked at his partner "Does this have something to do with your undercover shit I WASN'T INFORMED OF?" His voice rose due to his frustration...

"Um, I yes... I mean not really just thin-"

Jamie was interrupted when the police radio crackled to life."All units available to 120 Kensington street for search, botched kidnapping attempt, perpetrator, young Caucasian male wearing all black escaped."

Renzulli quickly responded to the call in and sent one last glance towards Jamie, "Hey, uh-"

"Sarge it's cool, it's nothing really."

"If you say so," he mumbled.

When the two arrived on scene the first thing that caught Renzulli's eye was a pissed off looking Danny and an annoyed commissioner, the first thing that caught Jamie's eye was the young lady sitting on the back of the ambulance, her blonde-white hair, pale complexion, and slim figure were all too familiar, he immediately recognized her from his undercover assignment.

Before he could turn away, they briefly made eye contact, that was all it took.

"J-Jimmy?!" She squealed, it drew multiple stares, and a concerned look from his partner, brother and father. Danny immediately ran to his brother and pulled him away from the scared woman, Renzulli stared at his friend in concern and Frank quickly walked to the girl and discretely shushed her.

"Ma'am. if you would be so kind as to not scream that name it would be appreciated." He whispered.

"Don't you realize who that was?" she struggled to keep her voice at a whisper. "Jimmy Reardon, he hangs with Noble Sanfino, he's mob, the one that tried to kidnap me was mob!"

By this time Frank was calmly escorting the young girl towards his office, the place he knew Danny took his youngest son, he motioned for Jackie and Renzulli to follow him and for his "Body guards" to remain at the crime scene.

"Sir, I'm not going in there with that monster." The unnamed girl hissed.

Frank sighed and pulled the slightly struggling girl into his office, Jamie immediately tensed as did the girl.

"...Sierra?" He questioned from his seat in a leather chair.

"Jimmy." She looked around the room, then at him... "But that's probably not your name... That or the NYPD sucks with background checks... So who the hell are you really?"

Jamie exchanged a nervous glance around the room his gaze settled on the abnormally calm girl in front of him.

She sighed and reached into her pocket, everyone in the room grabbed their guns and trained them on her.

"Hands." Danny growled.

"Calm down and shut up!" She glared at the detective. "Curstin Chardy, FBI," She coolly pulled out her shield and ID. At the look Jamie gave her she sighed... Again. "I've been undercover for a while now as Sierra Ramon, my assignment was to infiltrate and for lack of a better word, detonate. I had Noble's trust when the NYPD sent you in, I don't know what happened but I lost all trust the Cava, cavasa-whatevers and the Sanfino's had in me, Noble knew- knows something was- is up but he still believes me to be Sierra, When I saw you..."

"Jamie," he supplied.

"When I saw you Jamie, my mind was in overdrive from the attempted kidnapping and I guess I wasn't thinking, for a second I thought it was their second attempt, for a second it scared me, but then it just pissed me off, now I just understand, being undercover sucks, I totally identify with you." For the first time since Jamie had seen Curstin she let a beautiful smile slip, it lit up her green eyes and made her look like a teenager.

"So, miss. Curstin, could you tell us everything about yourself? I want to make sure I know the person my son has been undercover with... Then explain to me why I wasn't informed the FBI was interfering with my case" Frank asked.

"Everything?" She didnt need to look up to know Danny and Frank were giving her the 'imtheconcernedfamilymemberno wanswermyquestionsordiebitch !' look. "Of course," she sighed as she sat in the chair next to a noticeably more relaxed Jamie.

"No miss, by the way... I'm 28 years old, My mother and older sister... Passed when I was 5. I have a twin sister, Christina, and a niece, Amber. I enrolled with my ex boyfriend in marine core training at 18, I was a certified marine sniper at 20, left on honorable discharge two years later. Joined NCIS at 23, stayed until I was 26, and I've been FBI ever since. Though I have helped with the LAPD.. But... Um... When I left the marine core, it was... um... Because my 7 year old daughter was uh..." she paused debating whether or not to tell the police officers of the events that took Allison "Alley" Rena Chardy's young life... "As for your other question. The FBI has been following those mob families for a while, I got in about a month or two before you." she tilted her head towards Jamie. "We didn't notify you sir, because I don't think we knew about your operation." This was directed towards the NYPC.

Frank stared out his large windows, weighing the truth of the words Curstin said. "What... What happened to your daughter?"

Curstin seemed taken by surprise by the question but quickly and quietly answered

Right when Frank, Danny, Jamie and their respected partners thought she was going to keep that information secret, she spoke in a soft, and stern, but pained voice.

"...um... My... Father... He uh is mentally unstable... He... He... shot her..."

Frank, Danny, Jackie, Renzulli and Jamie all stared at Curstin unable to fathom a father killing his grandchild. "He was never caught." she whispered. "But after a year off of work, I finally decided to do something. Anything useful. But I found out my commitment skills sucked. So as qualified as I am I bounce around. It's hard for me to believe I lived in Quantico Virginia six months ago... I like it here in New York better though." She added with a forced smile.

It took almost 15 minutes to tell Jamie's story and what the NYPD had been doing, and then for Curstin to call her commanding officer and explain her situation. He put Curstin under Frank's command. Her swore to the police commissioner full FBI agent cooperation.

Renzulli and Jackie had been given the Okay to leave 20 minutes before the Reagan's and Curstin were ready to leave.

"Hey, it's almost 8, we're late to our family dinner, not that they've started without us and... you're are at risk. I want you to come with us." At the looks Curstin gave Frank, he had to chuckle and continue. "Think of it as a safe house."

She rolled her eyes.

The ride to Frank's house was quiet, Curstin wasn't much of a talker, not that the commissioner could complain, he didn't know what being undercover on this op was like, so it didn't surprise him that she seemed more comfortable with Jamie, who was riding with Danny. When they finally arrived at the Reagan household they were greeted by a very upset, and hungry looking Reagan family.

"Francis! Danny! Jameson!Where have you been? you are two hours late. you're also VERY lucky we didn't start without you three... Four?" Henry broke off when he laid eyes on Curstin who quickly backed behind Jamie and Danny.

"Daniel... Where were you?" Linda asked with a smile that said 'ima kill you!'

"Um... I'm sorry, they were late because of me.." Curstin piped up from the back.

For the first time every Reagan saw the young girl accompanying the police officers.

"Jamie... Is this your girlfr-"

Both Jamie and Curstin lit up like Christmas lights.

"No Erin! This is most certainly NOT my girlfriend!"

Everyone laughed as Erin put her hands up in mock surrender.

About halfway through an awkwardly silent dinner the two youngest Reagan's decided to let their curiosity get the better of them...

"Soooo what is it you do miss Curstin.." Sean murmured

"Um. No miss... um... I work for the FBI as a-"

"COOL! FBI! Jack! did you hear that?! She's FBI!"

At the flabbergasted look that crossed the younger woman's face Linda intervened. "Nikki, could you take the boys into the living room while we start dessert?'

Nikki nodded in understanding before ushering the young grumbling the boys out of the dining room. Before she left she turned to face Curstin. "Nice to meet you." Before she could respond Nikki left.

"please forgive me if I'm out of line, but are you okay?" Linda asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah... Fine..."

Linda nodded before looking over at her family members. "Hey, Erin would you mind helping with dessert?"

Erin smiled and stood. Together the two women left.

After an awkward silence, Frank stood. "Alright pop, lets go do the dishes."

Henry almost argued until he saw the three "kids" his son was trying to give their space to. Then he stood, gathered some dishes, and walked into the kitchen.

"So. Um how long are we going to act like little school who're afraid to poke the uh... Whatever that saying is..." Danny mumbled.

"Sorry I just feel suffocated, confined." Curstin said, staring out of one of the impressive windows in Frank and Henry's home.

"So uh, maybe we should take a walk... Get you some fresh air." Danny suggested, trying to stay calm even though his nerves were bunching.

"Um, actually, Danny, if you don't mind, I'd like a word with Curstin alone. So if it's cool I think we should go and try to sort some things out..."

"Alone. Outside?" Danny questioned... Finally he sighed... "Just be safe kid, Curstin. Don't do nothing stupid."

**We have a poll on our profile page for new fanfic ideas... You guys should check it out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

After Jamie changed into a long sleeved navy blue shirt and jeans and Curstin into sweats two-sizes-too-big for her, the two walked out of the house slowly. They could both feel the tension in the air caused by how "Sierra" had seen "Jimmy" act within the mob families.  
They were silent until they reached Central Park. They both got to work on telling their separate stories as quietly as possible and soon lost track of time.  
"So, what do you still need to know Sierra?" Jamie asked putting a slight emphasis on the alias.

"Oh not much, just how a nice guy like you could be cruel enough to be mob... That's all." She replied.

"Y'know, I might not have a job everyone considers politically incorrect but I was raised in a somewhat good family, my parents taught me manners... It's easy to just be nice and polite to people I dont know but as someone who shares my "job" you should understand..."

Curstin smiled. "Y'know Jimmy, you're alright."

"Yes.. He's great, but Sierra." the sentence was stated sarcastically but when the male voice said the aliases name it quickly changed to unmasked hatred. "Word on the street is you want out... You should know it's not so easy to bail on us." the new voice was almost immediately recognized by both Jamie and Curstin as Noble.

"Naw. Yall got it wrong... All I was going to do was go see my sis... She lives down in Florida. I dont know what you heard but thats all that would've gone down, had some goon not tried to nab me and then decide to burn my airport tickets."

For a second a sliver of confusion flickered across Noble's face then he turned to Jamie.

"This true Jamie?"

He almost answered until he realized what Noble had called him. "Who?"

"Hahaha, very funny. I might be mob to yall, but yall should know me and my family. We ain't stupid! Jamie Reagan, and Curstin Chardy... Cops... Cops... Yall are cops..." He seemed to be trying to get that information to stick in his head..

"Y'know. I shouldn't have trusted you Jimm- Jamie... OR YOU Curstin..." He paused and then whistled... At least 15 guys came like moths to an open flame... Some calling the two soon to be victims Jamie and Curstin and some calling them Jimmy and Sierra... Noble was too busy giving his 'Ithoughtyoutwoweremyfriends' Speech that he didn't notice Jamie's hands disappear in his pockets. None of the mob family saw him look into his pocket and mute the cell phone when the person he called connected to the line.

It was one forty two A.M. when Danny's phone rang. At first he ignored it until he realized what the annoying ringing was.

"Reagan... Hey! Reagan! Who the hell is this... if it's a goddamned prank I swear!"

Before his rant could get further along he heard the unmistakable sound of his brother's pleading voice.

"Noble... If you know who we are-"

'oh god! That Sanfino bastard knows!'

"My family is... If you know who they are...'

'No no no!'

Danny's feet hit the ground and he quickly began getting dressed.

"They'll get you even if you kill us"

"SHUT UP REAGAN! IM GONNA KILL YOU THEN HER THEN ANYONE WHO TRIES TO STAND IN MY WAY!"

Somewhere in the conversation he heard jamie or someone mention Central Park. That would be his first destination.

**The line went dead right after Danny heard the unmistakable explosion of a gunshot. "Oh god. Oh god. Shit shit shit!" Danny growled running down the stairs ignoring Linda's call of concern from behind him.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

With Danny's mind on full autopilot he didn't register the fact that he'd called his father until Frank's concerned voice was echoing repeatedly in his ear.

"Danny? Danny?! Are you alright son?"

"Dad, I'm fine. It... It's Jamie! Central park... Uh.. I heard a shot over the phone!"

"Woah. Danny slow down! What happened to your brother?"

"I-I don't know I'm on my way to the park..." He trailed off.

"Alright son I'm calling it in now."

Danny's mind went blank again until he heard his father's voice repeat the one thing that scared him about his and his brother's job: "10-13 Officer in distress"

Curstin heard four gunshots before she heard a pained gasp from the person to the left of her and then she registered a white hot pain in her shoulder it was enough to bring her to her knees. Her mind went blank when Noble had begun waving his gun around like a crazy person. Her eyes began to focus on the men coming up to surround her and Jamie... 'JAMIE' She looked over, expecting to see her somewhat friend on the ground dying, instead she saw him, obviously forcing himself to stay upright, then she noticed three places where his shirt was quickly becoming black.  
She was zapped out of her reverie when Jamie hit the ground with a muffled cry. At first she was confused until she noticed multiple men kicking and hitting him. When she saw this it sparked a few recognitions in her hazy mind: 1.) She was on the ground. 2.) She was in the fetal position 3.) People were also kicking her. and 4.) She was absolutely powerless to help herself or to save Jamie.  
Through the hot, blinding pain, her blood ran cold when she saw a glint of light from Noble's hand. His knife.  
~

Someone was yelling... It sounded muffled in her semi conscious state but it soon became clearer and clearer.

"JAMIE! DAMMIT KID ANSWER ME!"  
Danny.  
"Oh god. Danny! OVER HERE!"  
Frank.  
Someone checked her for a pulse and then began putting pressure on an excruciating place on Curstin's shoulder and no matter how much she wanted it to go away, she couldn't move enough to stop the pain, so she slowly succumbed to darkness.

Danny and Frank Reagan sat alone in one of the many hospital waiting rooms. Their faces were sewn with worry,  
"Pop, should we y'know. Call the family?"  
"No Danny..." Frank took a ragged breath. "I'm not going to wake them up. Jamie wasn't there. Curstin was. Once I know her fate I'm going to go to the office and see if I can find Jamie."  
At least an hour passed until a doctor came up to Frank and Danny.  
"Are you here for the police officer that was brought in?"  
They both nodded.  
"I have good news, she'll be fine with rest. The bullet was through and through. She's asking for a Frank Reagan."  
Frank stood and looked towards his oldest son. "Go home. Tell Linda and please call the family, tell them what we know. I'll see what I can get from Curstin. Then i'll meet you in my office in an hour."  
And with that father and son separated.

It took all the strength Jamie had not to cry out every time he breathed, three bullets ripped through his chest and abdomen, and the pain was excruciating. He thought when he heard Danny's panicked voice it meant Noble and the others would leave he got no such luck instead the young woman, Curstin had a knife held at her throat and he was given a choice:  
Go with the insane people and let curstin live or stay behind and let a young officer die. In the end he decided he'd rather die than kill an innocent person. He refused to have her blood on his hands.

**A/n Sorry it's so short! :(**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thanks a million tooooooooo: Soccergirl0019, My first reviewer and my new favorite freaking person in the whole world I was so happy to see my first review was a positive one and just for you I put myself in as overdrive as I could get to get this chapter finished and posted! (I was halfway done when i posted the first 3 chapters) :D Also I've noticed some errors in chapters 1 and 2 but unless someone comes begging me to fix the mistakes my teenage self will let them slide.**

**Now on to chapter four!:**

The hospital was quiet. Frank hated them, they meant someone was ill or injured. His mother, wife and middle son all passed away in one and it was excruciating for him to wish his youngest son was in the wretched place, but better here than... Frank had to stop that train of thought before the d-word got involved.

He barely realized he'd unconsciously followed a young brunette nurse to room 235, the room a young woman he barely knew, yet felt so responsible for, was lying in.  
"Alright , you can stay as long as you want, but try not to get her to riled up, she's still weak." The young woman smiled before leaving the silent man in peace.  
The door squeaked slightly while it opened, grabbing the young agents attention. Her arm was suspended in a sling and she immediately bolted as fast as she could into an upright position. "Commissioner Reagan! I uh... I'm-" She was cut off when the various machines started to shriek indicating the young woman was panicking.  
"Hey, none of that just try and relax."  
The machines quieted down though her heart rate indicated she was still slightly 'riled up' "Frank, I'm so sorry! I... I couldn't do anything, Noble he... He came out of nowhere and... At first I thought it would be simple... I thought." She paused when Frank put a comforting hand on her uninjured shoulder.

"Don't panic, I'm not mad at you... If anything, I'm glad you're safe." He said in a voice he had reserved for his children when they were young.

She nodded, and her heart rate went down a little more. Curstin took a deep breath and then continued "At first I thought it would be fine... But then he called Jamie, Jamie instead of Jimmy and me Curstin instead of Sierra and I... I... I froze.. And." A tear fell down her cheek. "Jamie tried to get us out but... But. They had a gun."

Both people tensed.

Her next words hit Frank like a freight train. "Your son was hit 3 times I think... None of them hit anything vital but... We both heard you coming and I think Noble held a knife to my neck.. But after that I don't really remember anything until I woke up here 30 minutes ago... I'm so sorry sir... I-"

"It's alright. Now I want you to stay here. I'm going to go find my son. And don't worry I will keep you updated and when we catch those sons of bitches... I might just let Danny beat the crap out of them."

Danny sat outside of his father's office away from the rest of his worried family who'd insisted on coming along when he'd called. Linda was silently dozing in between her sleeping sons, Erin sat next to Nikki, both of their eyes were red rimmed. Henry sat, staring into space, all of the adults were wondering if they could have done something- Anything to have stopped this from happening. Baker and Garrett sat awkwardly at their desks.

Frank walked in slowly, unable to fathom facing his family. That is until he'd entered the waiting area by his office and was immediately swarmed by Danny.

"How is she? Did she have any information?"

"She'll be alright physically, but emotionally who knows? She had information but nothing other than what we really already knew."

He didn't look at his family when he walked into his office it was a given that he wanted Detective Daniel Reagan to follow him, not big brother Danny or any of Jamie's family members, with family comes emotions and emotions tend to hold people back and make them think irrationally. Police commissioner Frank Reagan and Detective Daniel Reagan were going to work to find a missing police officer. Not a son and a brother.

Once the doors closed Frank let his stoic mask slip a little. "Danny. I want you to know now. She's trying to hide it but she's terrified."

"I could'a guessed that pop... But what's eating you? Other than the obvious."

"Oh, son... She had a little more information than us... According to her, Jamie was hit..."

Danny paled.

"Three times."

At this the detective mask fell and Danny Reagan, older brother of the late Joe Reagan, of Erin Reagan and of Jamie Reagan, came out. "Dad? Do you have evidence of that?" He whispered.

"Unfortunately, I got a call from the uniform who was processing the scene down at the park. There was a lot of blood we couldn't see at two A.M. and they found five shells. Curstin said she only heard four but there was five. one hit her, one other was aimed at her but it missed. I think base on how the blood was described to me, i think it's plausible he was hit all three times."

Danny Reagan silently cursed. "Oh yeah. um I called Jack and the Sarge, they went to the scene..."

Both Reagan's quickly got to work analyzing what little evidence the NYPD had. Danny's phone vibrated.

An unknown number appeared on the screen. he opened the text message. 'give us the girl and he might survive. But leave him to us and she won't be pursued'

What pissed Danny off the most was the fact that those sons of bitches put a smiley face at the end of the message, making it look like some BFFs got bored. "Dad." He growled handing Frank the phone, his father's face grew rigid with anger.

"Baker!" He called.

The young woman almost immediately appeared, and when her boss handed her the phone she didn't need to be told to try and trace the call. She nodded and began to leave.

"Send them home. Tell them that sitting here will bore them to death... Get them to go home... Please."

"Already done sir. I figured you'd want them to get some rest so." She trailed off, nodded to both Reagans and left.

"So... Would you rather me calling you Jamie or Jimmy?" Noble growled over his 'old friend'

Jamie stared at him, silently pondering if slapping the mental basket case would get him shot again. "What... Whatever you... Want." He hissed.

"You shouldn't be so rude." Noble said lightly, "After all, we did stop you from bleeding to death! Like they say, duct tape fixes everything!" He chuckled. "But if you continue to act like a child you'll find that lead doesn't taste too good." He added darkly pointing towards his gun holster.

Jamie let out a pained sigh looking down at the duct tape that was helping to stop his bleeding then at the duct tape that was holding him in the uncomfortable plastic chair. He looked around the walk-in closet sized room, no windows, just a door, and two chairs. He was in one and Noble was in the other.

They sat in silence each staring at the other. Jamie was surprised he wasn't afraid of the crazy man with the gun. Noble was surprise his 'victim' wasn't cowering in fear.

Right when Jamie had begun to think about an escape plan he knew wouldn't work a huge African american man came in the room smiling creepily. He handed Noble a disposable cell phone. When Noble opened the phone he smirked. He turned the phone so Jamie could see it. 'give us the girl and he might survive. But leave him to us and she won't be pursued.'

"I know you said not to make these comments but you do realize you're just pissing them off and the more you antagonize them the deeper the hole you're digging yourself into is. They'll find and kill you." Jamie weakly stated, trying to sound somewhat innocent.

"Awww, so sweet, you still believe they'll find you, well unfortunately we're bouncing the cell signal around so no tracking plus, if they agree to make the trade, we'll just have all of you cornered and poof! All of you die!" Noble said calmly, as he stood up. "Oh and we'll have a visitor in the morning so sleep tight Reagan!"

And with that, Noble flipped the light switch, casting Jamie in what would begin to feel like an eternal darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n I love you guys: geraldine123, R3G3, J9yee and soccergirl0019, because all of you have made my first days of fun plus you like my first fanfic.. So it's a win win situation! Oh and I want to apologize about all of the cliffhangers... But here's chapter five It may not be the best but I wanted to get it posted because I won't be home for the rest of the day, so I will post chapter six and maybe seven tomorrow if all goes well, Enjoy! 3**

chapter five:

The heavy metal doors chattered and banged every time someone opened them, so the next morning Jamie awoke to the heavy metal hinges protesting loudly to the movement they had been created for.

"Did you sleep well Reagan?" Noble's voice echoed through the dark room.

'No.' he thought "It. Depends on your... Definition of well." He replied.

Jamie could hear Noble sigh and then his footsteps as he walked around the front half of the tiny room. The lights flickered on a second and shut off then turned on and with a loud POP! They became very bright.

"So about our guest, lets just say... He doesn't like you. He'd of killed you already if we hadn't made sure to keep our eye on him. Don't piss him off, you usually could outrun him but now... " He paused and looked at Jamie's battered, restrained form. "You'll regret it if you don't do what he says. He's crazy" He whispered, then he turned towards the open doors "Hey! Bring him in here but tell him to remember not to kill him!"

With one last look at Jamie he left, only to be replaced by a 6 foot 3, 290 pound man who had long greying brown hair and beard... His green eyes looked familiar but Jamie couldn't place why.

"Hello... My name is Daniel. Now, straight to business." His voice was calm but demanding, the look in his eyes when he looked at Jamie chilled him. It looked like the man wanted to rip him apart and they'd only just met.

"Now I know you're a cop. I know you know my daughter. I just want you to be my ticket to her, because apparently when I sent those dumbass Sanfinos to do it they nabbed the wrong one. Sorry by the way." Daniel said sarcastically.

"Wait... you're daughter?"

"Yes, my name Reagan. Is Daniel Chardy.."

"You're her father?" He asked slightly disgusted. "What makes you think I'll cooperate enough for you to get Curstin?" He growled and then hissed when Daniel patted his throbbing chest like he was coaching a little league baseball player.

"Oh... Right. You don't know." He stood up, walked through the open doors then reappeared a few minutes later with a burlap sack slung over his shoulder. He threw the bag on the ground without a seconds hesitation. when he untied the top the person that popped out made Jamie curse. Nikki was there with tears in her eyes and duct tape over her mouth. Nikki. His niece. He got her involved.

When Danny and Frank returned to Henry's house at eight o'clock in the morning, they were expecting the house to be quiet, they expected everyone to be at their own homes and for Henry to be sleeping. They were not expecting what they were greeted with.

Linda was kneeling by a hysterical Erin, offering words of comfort, though her eyes were brimming with tears, Jack and Sean were trying not to cry and were sitting by their great-grandfather, who once again looked lost in thought until he saw his son and oldest grandson.

"Francis! Danny!" He said, frowning.

"Pop. What's going on?" Frank asked, dreading the answer.

"Where's Nikki?" Danny asked, when the only reply he got was Erin crying even harder he knew. "Oh God. Do you have proof?" He asked, running a hand through his hair.

Frank walking quickly over to Erin. "Honey?"

She handed him a handwritten note. 'We thought we made it clear we were serious. Now it's two for one. Give us Curstin or Sierra or whatever she goes by and we assure you both Reagans will live.'

Frank handed the note to his oldest son who just stood in shock at its contents.

"When we were told to go home, we came here, it was the closest and the kids were just about passed out, we all were tired." Henry mumbled. "Woke up when a car wouldn't stop honking. When I looked out the window it sped off. I came down here... Got my coffee. And... And saw the note."

Before Frank could ask more questions someone knocked at the door, and his phone began ringing.

"I got the door." Danny mumbled, still numb from shock.  
Frank nodded and answered his phone. "Reagan."  
"Hello sir. I'm sorry to bother you, but we're calling from Mercy General to tell you that not ten minutes ago miss Chardy signed herself out AMA."  
"... She did what?"  
His change in tone made his remaining family members jump, and look at him. "Thank you for notifying me." With that he hung up.  
"Hey pop. You'll never guess who just came to our house."  
"Curstin Chardy."  
"Okay, maybe you will."  
"The hospital called."  
"Sir. I know I should've stayed. But this morning one of the nurses said someone left me a card. When she gave it to me I opened it and it had a picture of that girl who was here. She had tape on her mouth.." Curstin said, moving into the living room. "I left ASAP and came here." She paused. "This is my fault. On the back there was a note. It said It's you or them. So I'm here asking you to negotiate with them. I don't know why they want me, but they do so... I'm ready and willing to go as bait if I have to." By the end, she was fiddling with a loose string on her sling.  
"You haven't even given yourself 24 hours to heal yet." Frank said motioning for her to follow him into the dining room.  
"And your son was also hurt. And if I know the Sanfinos, they're doing just enough so he doesn't die. They need their bargaining chip. And now it's two for one, and I'm fairly certain, if you ever want to see Jamie or that girl again, you'll have to use me as bait."  
"Is this Curstin, guilt or an FBI agent talking."  
"All three."  
What made Frank's mind freeze was the fact that he was considering sacrificing another human life, for his son's and granddaughter's.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six:

Daniel Chardy stood with Noble Sanfino stood right outside an abandoned warehouse on the edge of the Latino community.  
"Daniel... You do know you're on your own now right?" Noble muttered, motioning to the warehouse with "their" captives in it.  
"Well, I figured you cowards would bail the moment the flames under your asses were turned up.. Well if I liked y'all I'd say watch your asses, but I don't, so... Go. And don't EVER let me see your faces again!" He growled

"Really?"

"Yeah. But I don't like loose ends so, if you know what's good for you... You'll keep your fucking mouth shut!"

"Hey... Just so you know. I signed up for you getting revenge on your daughter, NOT for kidnapping people who turn out to be cops OR a cop's, daughter's, kids! Dude, that's signing your death warrant!"

"You had your doubts about this "Sierra Ramon" character for months! AND it had come to your attention that "Jimmy Reardon" was hiding something.. So why are you so surprised to find out they're cops? And you call yourself part of a mob family!"

"How did you know? I... I... Man, you're nuts! I don't care anymore, kill them or don't as long as I get my money it's cool," He muttered.

Daniel chuckled slightly, then all traces of humor were gone. "You'll be lucky to get out with your life." He growled, pulling out his gun.

"Look man... Fine! Alright? Shit, just leave me alone!" Noble yelled turning around and running.

"That's right, you little mutt. Run while you can. you're next." He muttered.

He turned and entered the old, creaking building. He immediately turned to the right and entered the smaller metal, sound proof box.

"Hello Reagan's, It looks like you've been expecting me." When he didn't get a response he noticed that the girl still had duct tape over her mouth and his "bait" wasn't looking very well.

He started towards the teenage girl, looking her over. He stopped at her eyes. All of the Reagan's he'd met had the same look in their eyes like his daughters and wife used to get. He pulled the tape off with one flick of his wrist.

"Hello there, little lady."

"Hey. Get the hell away from her!" Jamie feebly growled.

"Oh yes. You are still alive... Mr. Reagan, you have nothing to worry about... I'm sure your father and brother have returned home by now to find that this lovely girl. Is. Gone." He stood up, walking away from Nikki. "You two are only a bargaining chip. When your family gets my note and when they comply, because now it's two Reagan's for one girl you people don't even know, you will be released. Here, I trust you more than the Sanfino's do and they aren't here anymore. So here's my 'leap of faith' if you will." He said walking over to Jamie, who was still bound in the chair.

He began pulling the duct tape from around his wrists, then his stomach. He let a laugh slip every time he got a pained hiss from someone his wretched, cursed, sorry excuse for a daughter cared for.

Once Daniel was done untying both of his "bargaining chips", he bid them farewell while plotting out how he'd go about trading one cop and kid for another cop.

"Uncle Jamie are you alright?" Nikki half shrieked, edging closer to Jamie.

"Nick, I'll be fine. But we need to find a way to get you out..." He mumbled.

"Get US out. We have to stay positive! Grandpa and Uncle Danny will find us, hell mom would even shoot this guy to find us."

"Language. Young.. Lady." He said letting his eyes slip shut.

"What's wrong uncle Jamie, did something happen to yo-" She stopped when she noticed the dried and fresh blood on his shirt. " Oh god. Oh god. Oh god... What do we do? We- You- I.."

"Nikki, stay calm... Our first priority is you.. Then me.. Got that?"

"No! You're hurt! We can't... I can't"

She was interrupted when the heavy doors began shrieking again. She stood up and ran over to Jamie, he noticed she wasn't crying, but she was shaking, so he sat a little straighter.

"Alright. Change of plans, you two are coming with me now." He growled, noticeably upset.

"Why?" Jamie growled back.

"Because I said so dammit! And because I know you don't want this girl's brains all over the place."

Daniel walked over to Jamie then with one hand pointing a gun at Nikki, he hauled him to his feet. Jamie let out a surprised yelp and a hiss of pain, but he didn't want to give this son of a bitch the satisfaction of hearing his pain.

The moment he was forced to walk with help only from Nikki, he could tell his wounds had reopened and his breathing was slowly becoming ragged. "Uncle Jamie?" Nikki whispered, tearing up once again.

"We'll be fine Nick." He muttered.

"Alright, y'all see that black van right there?" Daniel asked from his place behind them, "get in the back, or I will shoot both of you now!"

Jamie leaned painfully on the van while Nikki slowly opened the back of the old, nasty van. Once the doors had swung open, Nikki turned back to her uncle who was obviously struggling to stay upright and she helped him into the cramped space of the van.

"So, what are we goi-"

A deafening explosion shook the ground. moments later all they could hear was the crackle of a distant fire. Then sirens. Police sirens. Daniel knew and had moved them. Their only way of escaping was gone.

Daniel soon got in the car, started the engine and pulled away.

"Danny, Frank I think I've got something." Curstin mumbled. "It's not good either."

He was somewhat startled when he turned and saw Curstin instead of Jackie. But he quickly remembered, his and Jamie's partners were ordered by Frank to stay at home and wait for news. He didn't want them being hurt during the operation, so he did the logical thing: ban them from coming to the office.

"What is it?" Frank asked, dread growing.

"It's been three days... For all we know, Jamie's... He's.. And oh god... Nikki.." Danny said, burying his head in his hands.

"What. I found." She said loudly, cutting herself between Danny and his negative thoughts. "Is troubling, but it does give us some hope... Today we received an anonymous tip that the kidnappers were mob.. But they were hired by Daniel..." She broke off.

"Daniel what?" Danny growled, growing more and more agitated by the second.

"Curstin? What's wrong?" Frank asked when the young agent grew paler than normal.

"They were hired by a Daniel... Daniel Chardy.. The man... Who did this... Is my... My father..." She mumbled looking both Reagan's in the eye.

"Where are they?" Danny asked through clenched teeth.

"2359 Saddler.. Saddler road... On.. On the edge of town."

"Lets go." Frank said, picking up his phone. "I'm calling for backup now."

When they arrived on the scene, sirens and guns blazing they were expecting guards and imposing metal door, not a one room, runned down, shack like building. They were also expecting the thermal scanner to show them at least three people in the building. Instead it was empty and before anyone could get in, the ground shook, the night sky grew bright and a deafening boom echoed through the area.

"God no. No! NO!" Danny yelled, rushing towards the building.

"Danny! They aren't in there son!" Frank called, grabbing Danny's wrist.

He calmed considerably. "I know, I'm sorry.. I just.."

Frank hugged his oldest son. "It's alright."

"Hey Frank, Danny! I found another note! It was pinned to a tree..." Curstin called walking over with an evidence bag in hand.

"What's it say?" Danny asked, going back into his detective mode.

"It says 'Why do you not fulfill my request? By now you know who I am, and what I want. You should trade them before Reagan dies because I don't think you want such a beautiful girl to be stuck with her uncle's corpse. It's now or never... You'll get a call tomorrow at noon. A location and a time. All I want is my daughter... Remember, they die if you don't show up.'"

"Damn."

Whatever rant Danny was about to go off into was halted by the screeching tires as a vehicle pulled away from wherever it had been parked.

"Damn indeed son." Frank muttered.

**A/n so we're clear: I got home earlier than expected so I went ahead and posted chapter 6 tonight... I don't plan on getting chap 7 out tomorrow. but hey. If anything today just proved that I don't exactly do things as I plan them... So yeah. Thanks for the support on my first fic!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n So apparently my planning is off cause chapter 7 is well... Right here. But it's here because I'm enjoying writing this... I did notice little places where one of these ~ isn't there so it just goes from one POV to another or a letter or something is missing or were spell check turned a word into something else when I went back and read chaps 1-6 and I apologize for that. LUV you guys!**

Chapter seven:

When Danny, Frank and Curstin returned to Henry's house the next day at 11:30, they had to break the news to the awaiting members of the Reagan family (minus Sean and Jack) that they'd just missed the bastard who'd been slowly tearing them apart. Then they had to explain the reason why he did what he did, and what his final objective was.

"Dad, it's not going to do anything if we just comply with all of his demands.." Erin mumbled from her spot on the couch.  
"Yeah, I don't want to give him all of the power but lets face it. He has two hostages now... All he wants is his daughter so that's what we'll give him." Frank replied.  
"Two hostages for one person... How's that going to work?" Curstin muttered to Danny. "It's just I don't think your brother will be in any condition to walk out on his own... So..."  
"Wait, what's wrong with Jamie?" Linda asked.  
The room grew tensely silent.  
"Danny, did something happen to OUR brother?" Erin asked, alarmed.  
"It did come up that he might've been hurt in the initial kidnapping... But Curstin was super stressed at the time, plus she had a hole in her shoulder so we have no concrete proof but..."  
Henry looked at each member of his family, regarding them all seriously. "IF that's the case, then Francis, you're going to have to demand that he release both Nikki and Jamie first and at the same time."  
"He won't... He's not going to do that..." Curstin said. "He isn't one of those suspects that you can talk down... He.. He's mentally unstable so if you don't choose your wording carefully. It's over. My advice, let me talk to him... In his eyes you're just plotting a conspiracy theory against him... And Danny," She looked at him seriously, "Keep your anger in check, only thing worse than an insane person is an insane person with a gun and a target..."  
Danny nodded, looking at the clock... "Dad it's 11:58, where is that call?"  
"He said noon... That's twelve o'clock... If I've taken anything from what Curstin has said, it's this man has a plan and he will follow it to the letter..."  
Right after Frank spoke the clock struck noon then almost immediately, Curstin's cell phone began to ring.  
"Chardy."  
"Hello, put the phone on speaker so I don't have to repeat myself."  
She looked at the phone for a second and then clicked the speaker button.  
"Alright. You're good."  
"Hello, detective, commissioner, As I said, I call with one objective in mind... To get your children home, and mine to hers."  
"Just give us the time and place." Danny growled.  
"You remember the old warehouse, yes? about five miles North passed that, there's an old parking lot... It'll take an hour for you to get there so... Be there at 1:30 or no deal. If I don't get what I want I will come and take my baby girl and leave my two favorite people somewhere to die. I expect to see my daughter and your only other son Frank Reagan... No one else or no deal."  
And with that, the phone call went dead.  
"We're going." Erin growled through clenched teeth.  
"No." Frank muttered. "Danny and Curstin will go. I'll be in the immediate area, with Renzulli and Jackie if they'll come. And we'll see if we can't get good shot." He turned towards Curstin, apologetically.  
"Well let's head out C." Danny said, standing up. "I'm ready for this to be over."  
"Hey. Be careful and bring them home." Linda said, holding her sister in law's hand supportingly.  
"Of course." Danny replied, he walking over and kissed both his wife and sisters heads. "By grampa."

"Be safe." Henry replied staring at his son and grandson.

Frank grabbed his phone and dialed Tony's number as he walked out of the front door.

"Let's go kid." Danny said, pulling his keys out of his pocket and walking with his temporary partner towards the door.

"Mmhm."

True to his word it took almost exactly an hour for Danny and Curstin to make it back to the warehouse and then with Danny driving like a crazy person, they arrived at an old, cracking parking lot early.

"Hey. Look me in the eyes right now C."

She turned numbly towards him.

"trust me when I say you will NOT have to go with that son of a bitch. We're going to get Jamie AND Nikki AND you out of this."

"There's no point in trying." She grabbed her sling with her good hand and pulled it over her head and slowly stretched her arm out with a slight hiss.

"what are you doing?"

"If he thinks you guys hurt me he might go berserk... Hey, it's 1:29, lets get out." She didn't give Danny time to reply before she slowly got out of the car and began walking towards a still, black van on the other side of the parking lot.

"Okay." He whispered, getting out and following her.

They both stopped about ten feet from the van when the man behind the living hell stepped out of the van and walked to the back, out of both Danny and Curstin's line of sight.

"Hello, miss. Nikki, Jamie. It looks like your family WILL negotiate when you have the upper hand." Daniel laughed, as he grabbed Nikki's arm.

"NO! Don't touch me!"

"Nick, go, Danny's there... Waiting for you." Jamie mumbled.

"I don't want to leave you!"

"Don't worry, he'll be joining you soon. Now. Let's. Go." He yanked her out of the back and dragged her to the front of the van, when she laid eyes on Danny she relaxed slightly.

"Here's how this works!" Daniel called. "On the count of three send my daughter over detective, and you get your niece."

"Yeah, and what about my brother?"

"My daughter will go get him and bring him to you isn't that right Curstin?"

She nodded.

"Good. 1... 2... 3!"

On three he pushed Nikki forward and Curstin calmly walked over. When she reached her father's side she noticed herself tense. "Now go get him... "

She almost ran to the back of the van, hoping and praying that somehow her plan would work.

"Jamie? Hey. Are you awake?"

"Hmm." He slurred.

"Good can you stand?"

"Probably... Not. But I'll try."

"No, it's fine."

She put her finger on her ear. "Frank, do you Renzulli or Jackie have a good shot?"

"Negative."

"Negative."

"Negative."

"Damn, okay. I think he might have a gun in the van, I noticed something shiny when he opened the door. Do I go for it sir?"

"If you can. Take him out."

"... Got it."

She returned her attention to Jamie. "Do you think you can wait five more minutes?"

"Yeah, I've survived a few days of... It. What's.. Five more... Minutes." He said, not opening his eyes.

She nodded apprehensively.

"Hey what's taking so damn long?" Daniel called.

"Sorry dad, I'm coming!" Curstin replied innocently.

"Good."

She gave one last look at Jamie before crouching and slowly walking towards the passenger side door. First she checked to make sure the door was unlocked, then she made sure Daniel was distracted, before she opened the door and slowly crawled in, before closing the door behind her.

'ok gun gun gun... Gun! Yes.' she thought, then she grabbed the gun from under the seat, checked if it was loaded and looked up. She crawled into the drivers side door and aimed out of the open window.

"Do you have the shot?" Frank's voice boomed in her ear.

"To kill or to wound?" She whispered,

"Whichever you have."

Her conversation was halted when Daniel stormed towards Danny and Nikki, gun drawn. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! AS IF YOU HAVE THE AUTHORITY TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" Daniel screamed.

Nikki ran towards Danny's car and got behind it. Daniel stopped, when he was arms length away from Danny.

Curstin stared at her father, thinking of a time when he wasn't like this. When he was a loving man. 'can I do this?' She thought.

She looked back up in time to see her 'father' place his gun on Danny's head. In less than a second, a shot echoed throughout the silent lot, and a body hit the ground.

**A/n I guess this is where this ends... Did Curstin find the strength to pull the trigger or did Daniel kill Danny? Who knows, find out in chapter eight. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: Ok, so you guys who've been reading my first story are absolutely AMAZING and I absolutely LOVE you guys! ps: Sorry for the cliffhanger but I just had to do it. :D... This chapter is mainly dialogue, not that the others weren't but this one is like... Mostly talking. Sorry about that. :)**

Chapter eight:

Previously: 

_'She looked back up in time to see her father place his gun on Danny's head. In less than a second, a shot echoed throughout the silent lot, and a body hit the ground.'_

**and now:**

Curstin paled slightly and took a shuddering breath, unable to look up, unable to take responsibility for what she'd done. She dropped the smoking gun in the floorboards and edged out of drivers side door and numbly walked to Jamie.

"Hey... You still awake?" She mumbled.

"Yeah.. Did you...Get him?" He whispered.

A tear slid down her cheek. "Yeah. I got him... It's done." She closed her eyes, hoping the tears would stop coming. When she opened them she was met by a stunned looking Danny.

"You saved my life." He whispered, then his attention snapped to his younger brother, "Hey kid... Kid, hey answer me!"

"Danny... You don't have... To... Yell..." He replied leaving his eyes closed.

"Well, you shouldn't ignore your big brother when he talks to you." He tried, forcing a smile. "But you got to keep your eyes open, y'got that? Hey, Curstin, call my dad... Tell him what happened... I'm going to call 9-1-1..."

"Got.. Got it.." She mumbled.

She finally turned around and stared at the body of her father before walking over to the car Nikki was huddled in and entered the back right seat next to her.

"Is it going to be over soon?" Nikki asked, sounding like a young child.

"Yeah... I've got to call your grandfather, I just figured you needed someone here with you." she said pulling her phone out of the console, between the front seats.

"Thanks... For saving us."

"Anytime." She replied, dialing Frank's number.

"Reagan."

"Frank it's me..."

"Curstin.. What happened? We're on our way now."

"I... I had to kill him.. Danny's calling an ambulance now."

"Good... Alright I see your car now."

"Alright... Do you want me to stay with Nikki or what?"

"Yeah, stay with her..."

"Kay."

"Damn!"

"What... s'it?"

"Ambulance won't get here for another 20 to 30 minutes... And I don't really want to gamble with you anymore... I honestly don't think you've got another 30 minutes."

"..."

"Jamie?"

"Hmm?"

"What did I tell you about your eyes?"

"Leave'm op'n..."

"Yeah... So open them dammit!"

"S'ry." He muttered.

Danny looked up when three car doors slammed. "Alright Jackie, go check up on Nikki and Curstin and MAKE SURE that bastard is dead and that we have backup coming ASAP, Tony you're with me and Danny."

Jackie turned and sprinted over to the body while Frank and Renzulli ran over to the oldest Reagan brother.

"Dad.. It's bad.. He won't make it much longer."

Frank sighed. "ETA?"

"Half a damn hour!"

Frank nodded and walked with Tony and Danny over to his son. "Jamie?"

"Dad?"

"And Tony and Danny..."

Jamie slowly nodded before closing his eyes again.

"Hey kid... Don't do that. You aren't allowed to go into shock!" Renzulli said, fear laced in his voice.

"S'ry Sarge..."

"No sarge kid... We ain't workin' right now."

Jamie almost apologized but between the almost blinding pain and his recent lack of sleep he found just answering Curstin,Danny, Frank and Renzulli thus far had sapped his energy reserves.

"Alright son, I don't want to do this, but we need to get you to a hospital now... So Danny and Tony are going to take you themselves."

"We are?" Renzulli asked in shock, "Isn't that dangerous?"

"I'd rather have a son that has to quit the force early than a dead one I have to bury.. I will not bury another son." Frank replied.

"Okay, kid... Sorry in advance, but we have to move you," Danny warned.

"S'okay."

Danny went to the back seats and laid them down so he could get behind his brother while Tony got by his feet and Frank by his head. "Alright on 3, lift him slightly and try to get him on the back of the trunk.." Frank began. "1... 2... 3"

They each lifted, ignoring Jamie's groan of pain and maneuvered him to the edge of the trunk.

"Now... Try to get him to the car.. I'm going to go open the door."

Danny and Renzulli both began half holding half dragging Jamie to the squad car.

"Dude. You're just dead weight now!" Danny muttered.

He got no response.

"Jamie.. You still with us?" Danny asked looking worriedly at the amount of fresh blood on his brother's shirt.

"Mhm."

"Good, we're almost to the car." Renzulli added. After a five minute walk they were standing next to the open door. "Alright... now we gotta get you in the back of the car..."

"Should be fun." Danny added sarcastically.

Slowly, Renzulli lifted his feet and Danny held his head and shoulders and carefully maneuvered him so that he was laying in the back seat of the police cruiser.

"Dad?"

"Just go, we'll meet you at the hospital when the uniforms get here."

Danny nodded before getting into the passenger seat. "Tony drive! I'm going to call it in."

"Got it." He muttered before speeding down the dirt road connecting them from the highway.

"All units availabe block all the roads from Saddler road to Fulton General hospital, we've got an officer down. I repeat we've got an officer down and are driving him to the E.R. Block all roads from Saddler road to Fulton General hospital!" Danny barked.

"Alright officer. There's an emergency response team standing by."

Tony hit the gas as hard as he could and flipped on the sirens and lights. "We'll get there in about 10 minutes, hold on kid!"

Danny sat listening to his brother's pained breathing, thanking God every time he in and exhaled.

With officers blocking the roads, Danny and Renzulli got to the hospital in record time and Jamie was immediately taken into surgery.

Danny and Tony sat in the waiting room for what felt like an eternity before Frank, Nikki, Curstin and Jackie entered.

"Any word?" Frank asked.

Danny looked up at his father tiredly before answering. "No... Nothing."

"Did you call mom?" Nikki muttered as she sat down next to her uncle.

"Huh? Oh no.. Damn, should've been the first thing I thought of!"

"No Danny, I'll call them." Frank said, pulling out his phone.

Linda, Erin and Henry had been waiting anxiously since Frank, Danny and Curstin had left and had been glancing at the clock as the hours ticked by.

"I can't stand this it's been 3 hours! Why haven't they called?" Erin huffed.

"I honestly don't know..." Linda sighed. "I hope everything is alright,"

"Of course it's alright... They're Reagans!" Henry said, trying to get rid of the doom and gloom in the room.  
After another ten minutes in silence the phone began to ring.  
"Francis, please tell me that's you!" Henry asked.  
"Yeah... Pop, it's me... We got them."

"That's great news!"

At this Linda's and Erin's heads snapped up towards Henry.

"How's Nikki? And Jamie?" Erin asked.

"Francis, how're they?"

Henry heard his son's tired sigh.

"Francis?" he pressed, face going serious.

"Nikki's alright a few scrapes and bruises here and there, and she's a bit shaken up but she'll be fine."

"And Jamie?"

"I'm not sure... He's hurt pretty bad... We haven't heard from the doctor yet..."

"Where are you?"

"Fulton General hospital."

"Fulton?"

"Yeah... See you soon."

"We'll get there as fast as we can." He ended the call with a sigh.

"Grandpa?" Erin weakly pleaded.

"I'll fill you in on the way to the hospital,"

"Sean and Jack are at a friends house right?" Henry looked at Linda.

She nodded before standing up and walking with Erin towards the front door once they were out of earshot Henry sighed wearily. "God, what'd we do to deserve this?"

When Erin, Linda and Henry walked into the waiting room, it was tense and Nikki had her face buried in Frank's shoulder.

"Nikki!" Erin breathed a sigh of relief.

When she heard her mom's voice, Nikki looked up and smiled. "Mom! I'm so glad to see you!"

They ran to each other and embraced lovingly as did Danny and Linda.

"What's wrong Francis?" Henry asked, afraid of the answer.

"Hmm? Jamie... He uh made it out of surgery but they had to induce a coma so his body could begin to heal... Guess the information is just sinking in..."

"What happened dad?" Erin asked, sitting in between Nikki and Danny. "And where's Jackie and Tony? I'd of figured they'd be here."

"They went back to the scene to process the evidence." Danny replied. "They wanted to do something other than just wait."

"Oh... Danny," Linda said, sitting down across from her husband and next to Curstin. "What happened to Jamie?"

"He was... Shot... Three times." Frank said matter of factly.

"What?" Henry asked, sitting next to Nikki.

"He's going to be fine... In time... He wasn't hit anywhere to serious but he had three bullets in his chest and abdomen for the better part of four days... He was lucky."

"From what I've seen.." Curstin whispered, "It's not luck... It's just that he's a Reagan."

"Amen to that." Danny muttered.

**A/n Ok, so It's not the best end to this chapter, but I'm tired, and if I didn't stop it there I'd never stop at all so... Yeah. Love you guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n Just so you know, I love you guys and it's been fun writing this fic... y'all have been super supportive and super awesome throughout my first fanfic! I 3 you guys! Because I didn't feel like posting them as separate chapters... The epilogue is included at the end of chapter 9... IF YOU HAVE ANY REQUESTS FEEL FREE TO POST THEM IN THE REVIEWS OR PM ME!**

Chapter nine:  
  
"Pop, it's been three days! Why hasn't he woken up yet? And why aren't we at the hospital?" Danny growled in frustration, while pacing his fathers office.  
"His body is trying to heal itself, you know this. And right now, our primary goal is to locate Noble Sanfino, plus the whole family's at the hospital, when he wakes up... We'll know! So calm down, do your job and we can go to the hospital."  
Danny began mumbling something unintelligible before he stalked over to the corner of his father's office which had become his workspace over the course of the 4 days his brother was gone and the 7 in which they were searching for the Sanfinos.  
For a few minutes they sat in silence while they worked but Danny finally looked dead into his father's eyes, "Pop, it was my fault.. I shouldn't of let it happen and... I'm sorry."  
Franks eyes widened slightly."Son, no one could've known that would happen, it's only the people who planned its' fault."  
Without looking away from his father he began talking again. "No, dad, I had a gut feeling something was off, but I still let Jamie and Curstin go..."  
Whatever else he was about to say was lost to the world when Frank wrapped his arms around his eldest son, "Stop spewing nonsense! It wasn't your fault... We are ONLY human Danny."

"Do you have any siblings Curstin?" Erin murmured from her spot next to her younger brother's bed, she was staring blankly at the various tubes and machines he was connected to.  
"Huh?" The young woman had been listening to the heart monitor and looked up startled then looked at Erin from across the bed. "I do. I had an older sister and I have a twin sister who lives down in Miami..." She replied.  
Erin looked up from her brother's pale face. "You know what it's like to lose a sibling..." It was more of a statement but it did have the hints of a question.  
"Well, I was 5 so it's been awhile... But yeah I do... You?"  
"Before Jamie even entered the police academy, our older, brother Joe passed away."  
"He was the oldest?"  
"No... Danny is,"  
"Y'know I was young but... The day it happened, no one had to tell me... I just knew."  
"It's just..." Erin thoughtfully began. " when Jamie told us he was going to become a cop... I got that feeling something would go wrong... And when this started... I flashed back to when we got that call about Joe..."  
"He was a cop too?"  
"Yeah... We think he was the reason Jamie left law school..." She trailed off, thinking back to when Joe had been killed.  
"Erin... I don't know if I speak for everyone... But most sister's have the sixth sense... The sister sense... We just. Know."  
"That sounds about right. I could always tell when things happened to Joe, Danny and Jamie... But this time. It was just a pure feeling of... Of dread, I could hardly deal with it. But Jamie AND Nikki are Reagan's.. Trouble just runs in the blood."  
"It's... Not nice... To talk... About... Someone... Like they.. Aren't... There.." A new voice mumbled. Both women were startled but almost immediately realized Jamie had woken up.  
"I'll go get the doctor..." Curstin said, smiling at Jamie.  
"Thanks.." Erin murmured before turning her full attention to her brother. "How're you feeling little brother?"  
"Like I got... Blown up," he replied, face serious.  
"Close enough." Erin laughed.  
The two Reagan siblings sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before the FBI agent cautiously entered the hospital room trying not to interrupt them if they were talking.  
"Hello, Jamie." Curstin's timid voice came from the doorway. "Doctor's coming..." She added. "Linda, Henry and the boys say hi... Henry's calling Frank and Danny now."  
"Hello, my name is Doctor Devon." Said a tall black man from next to Curstin. "I'll try to make it quick but if you two ladies would be kind enough to step into the waiting room for a moment?" He said, gesturing to the door.  
Erin bent down and kissed her brother's forehead before joining Curstin in the hal. "Shall we?" She asked in mock cheer.  
"We shall." Curstin replied, walking towards the waiting room.

"We came as soon as we got your call, how is he gramps?" Danny began interrogating his family members the moment he entered the waiting room.  
"Danny calm down jeez! We know as much as you do, if you ask someone ask Erin and Curstin, they were the ones in the room." Henry began.  
"Gosh Danny, stop yelling we could hear you in the hall!" Erin growled flabbergastedly as she and Curstin slowly walked towards the Reagan clan.  
"Easy for you to say, you saw the kid! How is he?"  
Frank cleared his throat, "Danny, stop yelling you're going to wake Linda and the boys."  
Danny huffed before looking back to his sister and friend, "How is he?" He asked quieter, but with the same urgency.  
"Tired, sore but over all, fine." Erin reported.  
"Thank God.." Danny muttered.

After Jamie woke up he had to spend an extra week at the hospital, so they could watch the progress of his healing more closely and when they did release him, it was with a bit of reluctance.

"Son, do you need anything?" Frank asked for the upteenth time.  
Jamie sighed, a little annoyed. "Pop I'm fine, really..." He mumbled, while slowly making his way down the stairs.  
Frank nodded, but didn't stop hovering. Jamie finally rolled his eyes and began muttering under his breath as he got off of the last stair step.  
"Kid, feel flattered! We're just making sure you stay out of trouble." Danny called from his seat on the couch. He was supported by a chorus of 'yeahs' and 'amen to thats'.  
"Why are you guys even here?! Y'all have your own homes you know!"  
Everyone in the room grumbled for a moment before Jamie began walking towards the door.  
"Where are you going?" Erin slightly growled.  
"I'm just walking out to the bridge to say goodbye to Curstin before she leaves." He stated, annoyance levels rising.  
"No way kid. Last time you two were alone, you got kidnapped by her crazy dad!" Danny ordered, throwing his hands up for dramatic effect.  
"I'm going! You can't keep me in here forever and I'm fine! She's leaving and I want to thank her."  
"For what?" Danny growled.  
"For saving your ass that's what!"  
Everyone stayed silent and stared at Jamie for a moment.  
"Look, she killed her own dad to save you Danny and although I know he wasn't all... There. He was her dad, and even though she passed her psych eval... I just want to say goodbye." He finished.  
Danny was about to protest before Frank held up his hand. "Go son, just be careful."  
"Always." Jamie replied.  
Once the door closed Erin looked somewhat sad. "I can't believe we almost lost him..."  
"I know what you mean." Linda agreed.  
"It was close and as scary as shi... Well you know." Henry smiled embarrassed.  
"We know!" Nikki, Jack and Sean simultaneously called. Erin and Linda gave the old man the 'mom look' where as Danny just snickered. "... You guys are all special." Danny awkwardly began, "And I hope you all know, if this is still biting you, we should talk it over... I'm going to admit, I'm not touchy-feely.. But this scared the crud out of me..." He said, mindful of the children.  
"Of course it scared you... You and we are only human after all..." Frank smiled.  
Epilogue:  
"I thought you were going to stand me up Reagan." Curstin lightly teased the approaching man.  
"How'd ya know it was me?"  
"When we first met as Jamie and Curstin, didn't I tell you I had once been a marine?"  
Jamie chuckled slightly by the girls casualness.  
"So where are you going to go C.C?"  
"What do you mean and C.C?" She raised a thin eyebrow.  
"I heard you tell my dad you'd resigned from the FBI tactical team after the incident, and your first and last name start with a C, so... I called you C.C."  
"Does that mean I get to call you Jr?"  
"Uh. haha... No."  
"Darn... For your other question, I realized I'm not cut out to be in such a high stakes job, after I returned from duty I became really jumpy and then after awhile, I got soft... I think I'm going to go down to Miami... Visit with Christina and Amber... Find a job, settle down..."  
"Get married? Have kids?" Jamie wondered aloud.  
"Ah, no... After Ally died... My boyfriend Joey did too... I don't think I'll ever be able to have a committed relationship again..."  
After a content few minutes of peace, Curstin looked at Jamie and smiled. "The lights of New York are beautiful at night on the water."  
"Yeah..." He coughed slightly, "Hows your shoulder? You aren't wearing the sling anymore."  
"Shoulders still a bit sore, but I got rid of the sling a few days after you came to... Something bothering you, Jamie?" She turned to him.  
"Uh.. Yeah... Thank you... I owe you so much."  
She gave a nervous chuckle, "For what? If you remember correctly, i'm the reason all this bull shit happened!"  
"No, you can't control what your dad did... I wanted to thank you for saving my brother..."

"Aww... Don't need to thank me... It was the right move, from a professional and personal standpoint."  
"How so?"  
"Your family seemed so strong at first, but I saw the looks of dread over those 4 days... No, over that week... I realized what a real FAMILY is supposed to be like, and I saw the good in humans and in less than a week, I went from someone with little to no trust in others, to trusting complete strangers... Your family, you got something special... Don't forget that," She whispered the last part.  
"Is it wrong that I was scared?" Jamie suddenly asked.  
"No... No... I was scared and I wasn't even the one in the most danger... It's just an instinct... A part of being human.. We all feel fear and just know, you weren't the only one... You, me and your entire family, plus yours and Danny's partners... They, we, all of us were scared..."  
"Thanks... I guess I just needed to hear it from someone who I wasn't blood related to."  
"Well Reagan... I have'ta go... If you ever need anything. You have my number." Curstin said, rising to her tip toes and kissing Jamie's cheek.  
"I do?"  
"Yeah... Check your phone when you get home."  
"I will... Do you need Danny or one of us to drive you to the airport?"  
"No, I have some cash... And I've called a cab in advance. Go be with your family Reagan!" She called as she slowly ambled away.  
"If you ever find yourself in the city again, you know were to come, got it Chardy?"  
She turned to face him, gave him a smile and a thumbs up, then turned back and walked towards a waiting taxi.  
"Be safe." Jamie whispered before he turned back towards the house his family was waiting, He gave the river one last glance before smiling to himself and making his way back to his family. Back to his home.****

-You never know how to accept being human when the bad times come until someone else admits to it themself. Then you rethink what you believe you know and you realize the only way not to self destruct is to surround yourself with people who've also realized and weighed the pros and cons of allowing themselves the pleasure of the eternal "weakness" others choose to push away. ~Unknown


	10. Chapter 10: AUTHORS NOTE!

**This is just an authors note! Not a chapter!**

**Just so you guys know, I'm grateful for all of your support throughout my first fanfic (as stated many times) And even though right now I'm not looking at my reviewers' names you know who you are and I really really really just want to sat ****_THANK YOU SOOO MUCH_**_**!**__**!**_** I don't know when I'll get another fic posted, (hopefully soon) or what it will be about. As stated in the previous chapter I will attempt to fulfill you guys' requests if I know the show, game, book, anime etc. **

**Again, Thank you all! I can't say it enough! Thank you! I'm glad my first 3 days of have been full of nice reviews.**

**~LUV AND HUGS**

**"Sierra Ramon" :D**


End file.
